epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Awesome Rap Battles of Mitstory: Sherlock Holmes vs Mystery Inc
Hello again everyone! For Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory's season three premiere, I decided to make it far more special. My good friend and fellow rapper Awesomesix and I collaborated, making this the first ever Awesome Rap Battles of Mitstory. And, our battlers today will be two groups of sleuths; the ever cunning Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson rap battling Scooby-Doo's team of monster hunters, Mystery Inc! Let's get started! Cast Epic Lloyd as Freddie Jones Jr. Nice Peter as Shaggy Rogers PressHeartToContinue as Velma Dinkley Lauren Flans as Daphne Blake Animeme/Epic Lloyd as Scooby-Doo Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes Kyle Mooney as Doctor Watson Battle Aaaawesome raaaap battles of Mitstory! Sherlock Holmes! Versus! Scoooooobyyyy-Dooo! Begin! Alright gang, the amazing Mystery Inc is on the scene! Like, time to unmask this fiend! It’s just his face, Shaggy! Zoinks! And in that hat? Teach this basic bitch a fashion sense! This doctor must be sick if he thinks he stands a chance! We should split up! Let’s catch him in a trap! Give it up, Downey Junior! But he’s with the Cap! We got this curious cat in the bag, What a pussy! The special Doc with shittier raps than their movie! You say you’re smart, dude, but we just see a clever joke! Why don’t you deduct how you’re broke and Go back to the coke!!. Holmes, these teens want to compete! Hm? Oh yes I see, Their cases are elementary; I’ve been solving mysteries for centuries. I’m not about to let a hippie and puppy get the best of me. Four mutts and Scrappy Doo against me, we’re in for a treat. No Rogers, get your head out of the box of Scooby Snacks, Get out of your weed-van and head back to class. Monsters aren’t real, And you call yourselves detectives? I agree, Watson, they need a taste of their own medicine. It’s evident an impediment has spread within this Dane, Where’s Daphne at, Freddy? Always the distressful dame. Fear the voodoo doctors, Creeper, clown with balloons? You fools are buffoons, just nonsensical cartoons! No shit, Sherlock! These minors will chip this rapping Miner 49er apart! Shoulda kept up your guard, You should be fighting that Pink Panther retard! I fight gnarly! You can’t martial arts me! Welcome to the Block Party! Where we stomp you in a heartbeat! Fooled again by Moriarty! Not a copper, Just pondered by an awkward author named Arthur! You’ll never win an Oscar, brother! Shadowed over by the Doctor! A medicinal bum from the British slums, “idiot” as a synonym! Riddlin’ one discovery to us citizens, No one’s listenin’! Chances of winnin’ are a minimum! Leave it to M.I. when we be gettin’ ‘em! This was imminent! We’re infinite! Gang! We just got rid of him! Giving up, kiddies? What a botch, I’m glad that you’ve stopped, The Irregulars are here! Good, this looks like a show they would watch! You’re like the case; Cracked. Stop this whack batch like Jack in their tracks. You need to face the facts; you’re a crap pack. Time to put this cast on blast. Let’s do it, group! Diss this psychopathic bitch together! You ready, Freddie? He’ll regret the day he met me. Like, my metabolism’s high, my flow is deadly! Let’s make him taste our teamwork! Like, let’s go, Scoob! Okay! You guys lure him in, And we’ll trap him with our radical wordplay! I’ll go first! Like, go ahead, Fred! You guys go next! Right said, Fred! Together, we’ll outwit this defective detective! As expected! Freddie, go ahead! Put us on blast? This plaid asshat couldn’t be louder than his own hat! A crap pack? This smug Smaug can’t act, I’ll Sauron over Cumberbatch! Jones is boned if he thinks he can take on the dopest Baker, I’m a black dog, You couldn’t even solve your green machine, take your ascot and back off. This stupid sleuth is about to feel the ruthlessness of the group’s mistress, no dismissing me, How can you last long in this battle if you couldn’t handle Blue’s Clues mysteries? You can’t touch me Buffy, this danger prone Blake can’t even take piss from a puppy, Trade your fashion sense for some common sense, we kick harder than your black belt, trust me! Jinkies! What were you thinking? These raps are more paining than the needles you’re draining! It’s obvious you’re addicted to beatings, cause we’re bringing pain on this brainless; greatly maiming! Your bad’s just met my evil, this weasel’s about to feel the treatments of monsters unleashed! You must have lost your glasses! This prescription of rap will leave you so you can’t see! Like, just face it! You’re about to be revealed by the bait! Shouldn’t have given into the chase! Ruh-roh! These scaredy-cats are running circles around you in the Scotland Yard! Let’s play! Just ask your friend Batman, My flows can ring the brain and drive even Mr. Wayne insane, I’m the villain of this fairytale, These Boomerang wangs will learn, That in this game, I rule everything. You couldn’t comprehend, this Horrible Herd’s about to graze their last pasture. This high-functioning sociopath burned your ass! You can’t put anything past the detective master. You can’t even put your trousers on! How could this Bohemian bozo prepare to rap here? We’d get done with all of your petty jobs Before your next season premiered! You may be the licensed one, but we’re the dog’s bollocks! Now, that’s true! Gang! We’ve got another mystery down! Great! Like, Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Who won?! Who's next? You decIIIIDE! AWESOME! RAP! Battles of MIIIITSTORYYYY!! Who won? Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts